


More than a Monster

by CorpsCommand2020



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Supernatural Eren, Violence, child eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpsCommand2020/pseuds/CorpsCommand2020
Summary: After losing everything, Eren and his friends have been forced into hiding. What happens when they are discovered? More importantly, what happens when they find out what Eren is.





	1. The Day that Changed Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be re-editing the first three chapters soon to make it more interesting! I'm sorry for the inconvenience if I cause you any (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

  _Kid Eren_

 

"So close..." That was all Eren could think as he watched his pursuers continue down the street, oblivious to the boy hiding in the alley behind them.

'dammit dammit DAMMIT! Why do I always have to fuck up!'

He slumped down, back pressed against the alley wall as he tried to catch his breath. He should have known, everything was progressing too smoothly to be true.

'I just hope Armin and Mikasa made it out before those thugs got to them.'

They had been in the middle of a scavenging trip when a group of bandits rudely interrupted. He pulled his cloak tighter around his frame, making sure his ears were hidden and his tail wrapped firmly around his inner thigh.

Once he was sure there were no lingering people around, he bolted back down the road. Taking a few quick short-cuts through back alleys and narrow paths to reach his destination quicker.

He couldn't afford to go back and check to see if the others managed to escape. He'll just have to hope they'll be waiting for him at the rendezvous point when he gets there.

After making a few more turns down the winding path, he began to catch the scent of his friends. He quickened his pace and rounded the final corner to find them both waiting like usual.

"Eren, thank god you’re alright!"

Mikasa hurried to his side and began to check him over for injuries. She was always so protective of him and frankly, it was rather annoying. He nudged her inquisitive hands away and mumbled a quick assurance he was alright before turning to Armin.

"Did you guys manage to salvage anything?"

Armin gave him a somber look before shaking his head. Even Mikasa looked a little down-cast at their inability to find anything useful.

"It looked like the place was already scavenged before we got there, maybe even by those bandits we ran into."

He paused and looked thoughtfully back towards the place they'd just escaped from.

"Besides those bandits, the area looked pretty empty...perhaps we shoul-"

"No, I already know what you’re gonna say and it's too dangerous. You know this area's too close to the humans to be a possible refuge."

Armin's shoulders sagged as he gave out a low sigh in disappointment.

"Besides, we should head back now if we want to find a place to rest before dark."

Eren briskly walked towards the edge of the forest only glancing over his shoulder to make sure the others were following. Sure enough, Armin and Mikasa were close behind him with Armin giving one final longing look towards the ruins before quickly catching up.

They travelled for about an hour in silence, the only sounds coming from the leaves crunching under foot and the occasional snap of a twig.

Finally, they reached the familiar stream they rested at the night before and stopped to settle down for another night. It was already getting dark and their failure to scavenge anything today meant they would have to go another night without proper food.

Eren dipped his aching feet into the cool stream, relishing in the soothing effect it had on them. He gave out a quiet sigh of relief as he sat near the edge of the stream and let the lazy current swirl past his legs.

Mikasa began preparing a fire to keep them warm while Armin tried to scour any plants or berries they could eat to bridge them till they could get a proper meal.

He looked fondly back at his two friends who were more like siblings than anything else. Even though none of them were related by blood, they had all been together for so long they may as well have been.

They all came from the same village but sadly, due to a terrible "accident". They were the only survivors, with no where else to go they resorted to travelling from place to place. Never really settling in one area for long as it was too risky because of what he was.

At first glance they all appeared to be like any other person. However, Armin and Mikasa were the only ones who were technically normal, he was far from it.

In the village they came from, humans and beings such as himself coexisted peacefully. No peace can last forever though, and eventually other humans learned of the existence of people like him.

Some humans feared them, others resented them, while a few even wanted to use them for their own disgusting purposes.

They managed to escape but not before witnessing the darkness that surrounds humanity. It was a massacre, most of his kind were slaughtered where they stood while others were dragged away or captured for god knows what.

They only just barely made it out with their own lives and had been forced to hide ever since.

Armin and Mikasa were the only reasons he wasn't captured already. As they were both humans, they've been the ones interacting with the others to get what they needed.

He should have been able to protect them, being the only one with the ability to hunt and wield magic. Sadly, he was too young. He didn't have the capability to control and use his powers efficiently, nor did he have the skills to take down proper game.

That didn't stop him from trying though, but after a close call during one of his most recent hunts. Mikasa forbid him from going out alone to hunt and with them around, it was too distracting to focus. He growled in frustration at the emptiness inside of him.

'If only I was strong enough to help'.

He glared angrily at the ground around him until a nervous whimper broke his thoughts.

He tore his gaze away from the ground and up towards Armin. As soon as his eyes landed on the distressed form of his friend, his gaze softened and a low comforting croon emitted from his throat. Once his friend picked up on his change in demeanour, his posture relaxed and he began to speak.

"I wasn't able to find much but...these herbs should at least take the edge off our hunger."

He wrinkled his nose at the tangy scent coming off the plants in Armin's hand and gave him a look that seemed to say 'really?' Armin responded with an apologetic look before nodding slightly.

"Look I used to help out at my grandfather's herbal shop and he told me all about the uses for herbs like these. I know it's not ideal but it's all we have to go on for now."

Eren sighed before grudgingly taking the herbs from his friends extended hand. Armin nodded once approvingly before heading over to Mikasa to give her some as well.

 

* * *

 

 

I sniffed at the herbs once more, nearly gagging at the strength of the scent coming off the herbs.

'Just wait, I'll catch something tomorrow for sure...for now I guess I'll have to settle for these.'

I shuddered at the thought of actually eating the herbs but before I could even think about tossing them away, Mikasa appeared.

She recognized the look on my face and quickly came to my side, grabbing the herbs from my hand, and shoving them in my mouth. I tried to protest as she snatched the herbs from my hand but instead nearly choked as she began forcing them down my throat.

"Chew dammit, Eren, you HAVE to eat them!"

Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes as I fought for breath and just barely managed to swallow the mouthful of herbs.

I winced at the after taste of those horrid plants in my mouth and turned my sharp glare on my assailant.

"Mikasa what the actual fuck is wrong with you! I nearly choked on those god forsaken plants!"

She shuffled a bit and hid the lower half of her face behind her thick Crimson red scarf.

"If I hadn't done that you wouldn't have eaten the herbs-and don't try to deny it, Eren. I know that look you get when you're planning to do something you aren't supposed to."

"Ok MAYBE I was going to throw them out, but there are better ways of getting me to eat them rather than shoving them down my throat!"

She shifted back slight, a faint dusting of pink barely visible from behind her scarf spread across her cheeks. She simply responded with an "Oh..." Before continuing her awkward shuffling.

I gave out an exasperated sigh before getting up and nudging her in the direction of the small fire-pit.

"Come on, you'll freeze out here without some heat source to keep you warm."

That's one thing different about us. No matter how cold it is, my body always runs hot. Almost to the point where it seems like I'm running a constant fever.

However, that's just something I've come to terms with as a difference between our races. Other tell-tale signs are the obvious factors like my ears and tail.

Besides those, I pretty much look like any other human. If I focus hard enough, I can even get my ears and tail to transform so I appear completely human. But the temperature of my body is something much harder to control and to this day, I've yet to be able to master fluctuating my body temperature.

I plopped down on one of the logs near the fire pit and pulled my tail into my lap. The run through the town earlier today got my fur all tangled up and I just can't stand it when my tail is left un-groomed.

I slowly began to tease out the lumps of dirt and twigs that matted my fur, while Armin and Mikasa settled down for the night. We always have one person awake as a lookout during the night, just to be on the safe side.

It just so happens to be me taking the first watch which I, personally, don't mind. I wouldn't be able to rest with my tail all tangled up anyways, so it suits me just fine.

As I brushed my fingers through the softer under fur of my tail, I couldn't help but be reminded of my mother. She was so beautiful, strong and caring. It still hurts to think about her even after it's been so long.

She, like myself, was known as a spirit shifter. We often get mixed in with werewolves and other ridiculous creatures like them, but we aren't vicious killers. We simply contain the spirits of animals as well as a human soul within our body that causes our outward appearance. We are known as shifters as when our animal spirit takes over, our bodies change to the corresponding appearance of the animals spirit we possess.

She was a mix of two spirits, one being a wolf and the other being a fox. She was as graceful and elegant as a wolf while still clever like a fox, I always wished I could be more like her.

I myself am only a half shifter, as my father was a human. Living in my village, it wasn't impossible for a shifter and a human to fall in love. That being said, it was still quite rare and my parents were the only ones known in my village to be together.

Unlike my mother, my body isn't strong enough to fully house one animal spirit, let alone two. Which is why I still have so much trouble concealing my ears and tail, others of my species normally can't enter a half state like this. They normally only appear as a full human or animal, never a human with animal features.

I inherited the spirit of the wolf from my mother but sometimes, I feel more like a fox than a wolf. My spirit's appearance, for instance, seems to be confused as to whether I'm a fox or a wolf. When I shift my body is built like that of a wolf, yet my coat's markings resembles a fox's more than anything.

The tip of my tail twitched flicking my nose and causing me to sneeze. I glared offendedly at the white tip of my tail while I heard a quiet snicker coming from across the clearing.

I flicked my ears back self-consciously as the embarrassment from my actions settled in. I ran my fingers through my tail fur a few more times before releasing it to curl around to the other side of my body once more.

I peered over at the half lit forms of my friends. Mikasa's pale snowy complexion gave her a hauntingly beautiful appearance in the dim light. Her silky, long, midnight hair framing her sharp features as she slept.

Armin had more of a childish appearance to him. With his soft round face and puffy golden hair, falling to just around his chin. His sky blue eyes still held lingering traces of humour, as exhaustion settled over his features and he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

I fondly looked over the sleeping forms of my friends as I settled into a more comfortable position to wait out my watch.

A sudden snap of a twig had my ears shooting up and angling in the direction the sound came from. It was at that moment I realized how sluggish and tired my body felt. "Shit-" I wobbled back and forth a bit before falling to the side struggling to keep my eyes open.

'How didn't I notice that smell before?'

The air around us smelled heavily of an intoxicating scent, maybe if I were a human the smell would've slipped by unnoticed. But with my wolf spirit I should have been able to detect it sooner.

'Dammit! Why do I keep fucking everything up?'

I struggled to stay conscious as two figures stepped out into the clearing, both wearing gas masks as they pointed to the three kids around the fire.

I just barely managed to shift into my human form before the two men stepped out into the clearing. I could only hope they hadn't seen my ears and tail before.

'I'm sorry, Ar...Mika-' everything faded to black after that.

The last thing I remember is one of the men slowly crouching down and reaching a hand out towards me.


	2. Unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: So, I was recovering from a pretty dank fever when I wrote this and honestly, I think I wrote more than half of this chapter while on some drowsy medication. So please don’t hold it against me if it’s not the best quality chapter you’ve ever read!  
> On a side note: Ya, so I combined what was originally two chapters into this one so hope you enjoyed it. Yep! Also, my update schedule is normally once a week but sometimes I just can't wait that long!

I woke to a burning sensation travelling all throughout my body.

'Fuck, I've reached my limit already!'

As my senses slowly came back to me, I started to notice the pounding in my head and achy feeling in my tailbone.

'How long have I been out? I can normally maintain my human form for about a day...'

As the reality of the situation hit me I shot up and started looking around frantically. I must've gotten up too quickly as my head started spinning and my vision swam before me.

"Fucking shi-"

"Eren! Thank goodness!"

Warm strong arms embraced me as the dizziness subsided. My eyes widened slightly until I caught their scent and buried myself deeper into their embrace.

"I was so scared, you were so hot-warmer than usual anyways- and you wouldn't wake up! I...I kept shak...shaking you and ca...calling your name bu-"

I clamped a hand over Mikasa’s mouth and gave her a pointed look.

"Calm down and breath, Mikasa."

She nodded slowly before wiping away a few stray tears from the corners of her eyes.

"You really scared us you know..."

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I decided to look around once more.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the bottom of a door across the room. With the minimal amount of light, I was just able to make out the forms of my two friends huddled beside me. Everything else in the room was hidden in the darkness. Only the occasional patch of slightly lighter black telling me where supposed objects may be.

As I began to focus on my friends once more, I was reminded that I had reached my limit when an itchy feeling started up around the areas where my tail and ears should be.

"Crap, I dunno how much longer I can maintain my human form for."

Armin gasped worriedly while Mikasa shifted closer, taking a more protective stance over me. Just as I was about to give in to the aching sensations, the door to the room flew open.

I screwed my eyes shut against the sudden blinding light after the darkness we were in before.

"Oi, looky here! Looks like he's fine after all. Good thing too, a looker like him'll fetch a good price anywhere."

A stout, slightly chubby man entered the room. He had a gruff voice and stubbly beard that gave him an over all shady appearance.

I shuddered at the meaning behind that statement and felt Mikasa begin to shake. I looked over to her worried she may be afraid, but was taken aback by the look of pure rage written across her face.

"Heh, looks like this lil girly has a problem with him bein sold."

He snorted a bit as he came closer to the cage holding the three of us.

"What's the matter? Cat got yer tongue er somethin?"

He grinned arrogantly at us through the bars until Mikasa spat at his face. His eyes lit with anger as he began to reach towards her through the bars but was stopped by a second man.

"Settle down, you can't go damaging the merchandise now! Not after all the work we put in to get them."

This man looked a tad more sophisticated than the first, he was taller and gave off an authoritative aura. He glanced coolly over towards us before narrowing his eyes at Mikasa.

"Feisty one isn't she?"

Her only response was a growl as she turned away refusing to even face the two men at this point.

I started to panic as the burning sensation started up again. My body began to tremble and I groaned curling in on myself as I tried to keep the transformation at bay.

"What's wrong with him now?"

The more level headed of the two asked as he gazed curiously towards me. I couldn't fight it any more, my muscles relaxed as my body shifted into its natural state once more.

"HOLY SHIT! Are you seein this? He must be one of em!"

The shorter man's gaze was glowing with wild excitement as he stared at me. The second man was admiring my new form with renewed interest.

"Hmm, we may be able to get more than we bargained for this time."

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, now that we're all settled in, why not get to know each other a bit better hmm?”

they’d taken Eren to a separate cell once they’d managed to subdue his two friends. Eren simply glowered at the man before him.

“Alright, why not start off simple shall we?”

The taller man smirked down to his captive as he walked closer to him from across the room.

‘Damned chains! If it weren’t for these restraints I swear I would’ve ripped that smug look off his face already!’

Eren began growling as the man came closer and growled louder with each step he took.

“Aw come on, I just want to get to know you a bit. Let’s start with your age shall we? How old are you?”

Eren snorted defiantly at the stupid question.

“Well if I had to guess-and assuming you’re species ages at the same rate as ours- i’d guess maybe 12,13?”

The room fell silent as the man waited for a reply.

“Well, are you?”

Eren simply spat at his shoes.

“Fuck off, I don't have to tell you shit!”

The taller man's eye twitched slightly as he let out an unamused sigh.

“Looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way-”

He ended his statement with a sharp kick to Eren’s ribs, knocking the breath out of him. Eren lay panting on the ground coughing up a few mouthfuls of blood onto the cold stone floor. The taller man reached down and grabbed a fist full of his chocolate locks before wrenching his head up.

“Don’t think just because you’re our merchandise we won’t hurt you. There are plenty of ways to inflict pain on a body without it showing.”

He smiled wickedly down on Eren and tightened his grip on his hair. Eren’s glare only intensified and one of his eyes began to glow a golden colour. He snarled before yanking his head back and snapping his jaws at where his assailants hand used to be.

“Still putting up a fight I see. We’ll fix that before you leave here. Mark. My. Words.”

The man's voice dripped with icy intent and his baritone chords only intensified the threat. Just as he was about to reach for Eren once more, the shorter man's voice filtered in through the bars of his cell, calling for his companion.

“Tch, this isn’t over kid.”

He left slamming the door and locking it behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

I let the cool stone floor comfort me as I tried to focus on anything besides the throbbing pain coiling in my chest. I’ll never get used to the feeling of my body stitching itself together no matter how often I experience it.

‘Ugh, that fucking piece of shit better be prepared! I’m gonna shred him as soon as I get outta here.’

Slowly the tenderness faded as the last of my ribs snapped back into place. I started yanking on the chains binding my hands to the floor. It was a futile effort but still worth trying, who knows what sort of shitty equipment they could be using.

All I could do was growl in frustration as I yanked on the chains for what must’ve been the hundredth time.

‘Well that's not working any time soon idiot!’

I couldn't even feel the pain in my wrists anymore, after being rubbed raw from the tight shackles fitting them. My mind was starting to tear itself apart with frustration as deranged thoughts darted in and out of focus.

‘I can’t lose my shit in here! Fuck, calm down!’

My breath was coming in short ragged gasps as the last threads of my sanity slipped. My body burst with adrenaline as my thermal readings skyrocketed. The shackles that once bound my hands began morphing and melting as my temperature continued to rise drastically. The clothes on my body turned to ash at my feet as I wrung my wrists disgustedly to get the last metal globs off my hands.

My right eye was glowing a vibrant shade of gold while my left maintained the cool aqua-green shade it always has. Both eyes were hazy and out of focus as My body began to shift.

I staggered to the door on four legs, russet fur sprouting all over my body to cover my naked form. Once i’d finally reached the bars of the cell door I gripped one of the bars between my powerful jaws.

Saliva dripped down from the corners of my jowls as I wrenched my head to the side. The bar glowed a bright yellowish-white from the heat before giving away as I yanked it out of shape. Once a gap large enough to fit my body formed, I let go and padded out into the hall.

‘They. Will. Pay.’

Was the last thought that entered my mind as my vision was swamped over with red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop: A peek into future chapters, maybe? (I gently nudged him away as I tried to catch my breath. He simply began to nuzzle my neck as I let out a soft groan. “Hold on...I’ll shift into my human form.” He jerked his head back hastily but countered the action with a soft caress to my face. “Eren, I want to be with you...the real you.” I gulped as my cheeks flushed a brilliant rosy pink. He gently resumed kissing my neck as he slowly pinned me down on his bed. “Besides, I've never done it with a shitty brat before.”) when will this chapter come out, who is Eren getting seduced by, why am I such a shitty author? Find out soon in coming chapters! :3


	3. Breaking Point

“What was that? Coulda sworn I heard howlin a second ago.”

“We’re in the middle of the woods, of course you’re gonna hear some howling idiot!”

The shorter man grunted still not quite convinced.

“Well what’s the news from the boss?”

He snapped back to attention as his companion questioned him.

“Oh, right. He said he’ll be sendin another person to help contain it.”

The taller man rolled his eyes at the statement.

“The things just a pup, i’d say he’s about as dangerous as a butterfly at this point.”

They both chuckled a bit until a loud bang sounded from down the hall. They turned to each other the same thought passing through their heads as they both whispered “shit” before running to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

_Eren in wolf form_

 

I woke to a soft growling traveling around the room.

‘What...happened?’

I blinked a few times before sitting up and facing the source of the growling. My eyes widened as they landed on the enraged form of my friend.

“Eren!”

His eyes were out of focus as saliva dripped down to the floor around his paws. He continued growling as he circled the room seemingly searching for something.

“Eren what are you-”

a hand on my arm stopped me from continuing.

“He can’t hear us, Mikasa. He’s too far gone.”

“No I can’t accept that!”

I pressed myself as close to the bars of our cage as I could. Reaching my hand out to him as I called to him once more.

“Eren, please! You have to calm down.”

Eren’s head shot in my direction as our familiar scents wafted his way. He whined and started rubbing his face along the ground. He suddenly growled and rammed head first into the stone wall in front of him.

“Eren! Stop it! You’re hurting yourself!”

He snarled as he continued ramming head first into the wall until a loud crack sounded throughout the room. He stepped back on wobbly legs as he turned his head back towards Armin and I. Both his eyes were now clear shimmering pools of Aqua-green. He padded towards us whining in distress as he pressed his matted head against the bars of our cell. I wrapped my arms around his neck as far as I could reach and rubbed soothing circles behind his ears.

“It’s ok, we’re alright.”

He let out determined growl as he gripped one of the bars between his teeth. He yanked it until there was a gap big enough to fit us through. Armin and I shuffled through the gap and immediately went to hug our friend once more. He shook us off growling at the door instead as heavy footsteps sounded down the hall.

“Oh no.”

The shorter man burst through the door club in hand as he came face to face with us. He cursed under his breath as he brought his club up to swing at Eren. Before any of us could even blink, Eren lunged at the man letting out the most vicious snarl i’ve ever heard. The man didn’t stand a chance as his throat was ripped open. His hands fell to his side dropping the club as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Eren jumped clear of the man’s body and watched as he fell into a growing pool of his own blood. His body continued to convulse a few times before going still, Eren let out a blood curdling howl to signify his victory. His eyes ablaze once more with his right turning that eerie gold it always does when he’s enraged.

Armin was dry heaving behind me after witnessing such a brutal death. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before stepping towards the looming form of my friend. I placed my hand gently on his back as he continued to howl. He whipped his head around to face me his eyes narrowed to slits and blood drenching  the fur around his neck and jaws.

When his eyes met mine his gaze softened and he glanced over my shoulder to Armin's shaking form. He whimpered as he realized what he had done. He shook his head as he faced the open door and began to pad towards it. He threw a pleading look to me as he quickly glanced between me and Armin. I nodded once before going to retrieve our trembling friend.

“Armin, snap out of it. We have to go.”

He looked up towards me with terrified eyes as he searched mine. I calmly waited for him to gather his wits around him. He closed his eyes as I lead him around the deceased form of the man. We followed Eren as he sniffed his way down the hall, flicking his ears back and forth occasionally to listen for any other sounds.

‘There should still be one other man here...so where is he?’

After a few more minutes of cautious travelling down the hall, we arrived at a wooden door. Eren yipped and pawed at the door urgently. He turned towards me expectantly as he waited for me to open it. I stepped towards it turning the lock above the doorknob and slowly pulled it open. I was greeted by chilly winds as I looked out towards the forest surrounding us.

Eren bolted out into the clearing barking happily, free once more. Armin and I emerged more cautiously, closing the door behind us before peering around the clearing. He came back towards us and started pushing us in the direction of the wooded area. We didn't need to be told twice as we began to make a break for the trees.

The sudden opening of the door behind us had us all freezing in our tracks. There stood the second man holding what looked like a heavy rifle. Armin and I remained frozen as the man took aim and fired. Time seemed to stop as I felt myself being pushed out of the way. Soft furry ears came into view as I fell to the ground and watched as the bullet hit Eren in his side instead. He let out a sharp pained cry as he crumpled to the ground.

“Eren!”

I reached towards him but he pulled himself out of reach and got up favoring his injured side. He whipped his head towards us eyes blazing with determination.

‘Run. Fight. Survive.’

Those three words passed through my head as I stared into his heated gaze.

“No...Eren. We aren’t leaving you. We can't leave you.”

He growled in frustration and turned his gaze towards Armin instead. Armin gulped once before beginning to pull me away.

I couldn’t move, I don't understand why...I wanted to save him but all I could do was watch as Armin pulled me deeper into the woods. Eren squared his shoulders as he lunged at the man aiming for his throat.

The man lifted the barrel of his gun towards the oncoming wolf and fired, the bullet passing straight through his skull.

“EREN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how often Mikasa just says Eren’s name...I don’t know how I feel about that.


	4. Awakening

The sounds of soft murmurs surrounded me as I gradually awoke. My body felt heavy and I couldn’t open my eyes. As senses slowly came back to me, I began to focus on the conversations occurring around me.

“The hell did he even survive...he’s a berserker! Ain’t gonna find anyone stupid enough to buy...even if we use the serum...There’s still a high probability...if it works…”

The snippets of the conversation were confusing to say the least but I couldn’t dwell on them for long. My body grew lighter and lighter as I surrendered myself to the darkness once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Hot. I felt like my blood was boiling beneath my skin. I groaned and rolled over laying face down on the ice cold floor. Everything around me was hazy yet my sense of smell seemed to sharpen. Sniffing at the air inside the room, I was confused by the sweet scent wafting through the air.

‘Omega?’

I couldn’t understand, there were definitely no other shifters nearby yet I could still smell one. One who was presenting at that. I dragged my tired body over towards the wall, leaning against it as I slowly regained my senses.

‘Dammit, why am I so fucking hot!’ … ‘Wait a minute! Hot, heat, omega…WHAT THE FUCK!’

My body jolted as realization dawned upon me.

‘This can’t be happening! It’s too early!’

I curled up into a ball, cradling my head in my hands as my reality crashed down around me. Not only am I presenting four years too early, I’m also presenting as an omega! Never before has there been an omega in my bloodline, let alone a male one! Just presenting as an omega is rare, only about one percent of our population presented as one. And a male omega? That’s virtually unheard of! There’s NEVER been a male omega in our village, so why of all people am I one?

‘It's so hot...I need...I need...something...Fuck what do I need!’

Why didn’t I pay more attention to omega’s before! This is so messed up, I never even thought I’d meet one since there were no omega's in our village. I whimpered as I rocked back and forth trying to calm my fraying nerves.

‘Calm down, you’re fine, everything will be just fine!’

I hope.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is it still alive?”

“Just shut up and go check on it already!”

The metal door creaked open, the light from the doorway illuminating a huddled figure in the centre of the room.

“Well, go on.” The taller man shoved the other man forward as he cowered at the entrance. “Uh...ho-how do I...check?” “Tch, I’ll do it myself. Shove over.”

the smaller man scrambled to get out of the other man’s way, quickly maneuvering himself as far away from the figure lying on the floor as possible. As the man approached the huddled figure he started to notice the slight trembles shaking its form. Using his foot, he gave a few quick prods to the back of the small boy laying on his side.

“Oi, move if you’re still alive kid.”

Radiant bluish-green eyes fluttered open, unfocused and hazy as he let out a soft mewl. The boy’s cheeks were aflush with a blooming rosy pink as he struggled to lift his upper body to face the man questioning him.

The boy made for a sad sight, with a scrawny unkempt form and just barely being able to support his own weight. Even in this diminished state, the boy still kept a sort of captivating aura around him. His eyes definitely were not affected by the state the rest of his body was in, remaining just as intense as before.

He lifted his head, doe like eyes resting on the taller man for a moment before closing. Flopping back on his side, he rolled onto his back lifting his head up exposing the vulnerable flesh of his belly and neck. He was submitting to the man before him.

“Well, ain’t this interesting? Serum worked like a charm!”

Tears slowly leaked out of the corners of the boy’s eyes as he remained in that humiliating position. Ears flattened as close to his skull as physically possible and tail wrapped tightly around his inner thigh.

‘How can I ever face my friends again after this?’

He was finally back to his old self but there was nothing he could do. He’d been deprived of any social interactions for the past week, given close to no food or water as he rode out his heat. The psychological impact of being alone for so long during his heat made him crave any kind of contact, no matter who it was with. He continued to weep as the men left the room and him alone in it. Crying out even louder when his mind registered he was alone once more.

‘Why? Why am I so weak?’

After a while his exhausted body just shut down, he didn't even have anymore tears left in him to cry out. As sleep settled over his drained form he curled himself into a tight ball, clutching his tail close. There was no way he could ever forgive himself for this and DEFINITELY no way he would ever be able to face his companions again.

 

~4 years later~

 

‘Finally, some peace and quiet.’

I laid back resting my head on the back of the chair as I closed my eyes.

‘I’m getting too old to deal with this shit.’ 

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps had me sighing as I prepared to encounter that enthusiastic freak. 

“Leviiii~ there you are my grumpy lil buddy!” 

She leaped over to my desk leaning dangerously close to me. The grease from her hair and heavy puffs of breath against my face, had my stomach churning as I tried to focus on anything besides the mess of a scientist before me. 

“If you don’t get out of my face THIS instant. I WILL cut you.” 

I sent her the most threatening glare I could with the rest of my face remaining stoic. 

“Ah, feisty as usual I see! That’s good.” 

She rocked back on her heels as she seemed to bubble with excitement. 

“Well, what is it shitty glasses? You better not have just come in here for one of your little ‘chats’.” I glanced indifferently at my nails as I awaited her reply. “Straight to the point then. Alright, there's been a sighting!”

I raised one brow quizzically towards her as she began jumping up and down, squealing like a schoolgirl getting noticed by her 'Senpai'.

“I’m just going to go out on a limb here and assume you mean a supernatural sighting?”

She squawked an unintelligible reply, nodding frantically while biting her nails in nervous excitement. Sighing, I rubbed the spot between my brows as I processed the new information.

“Firstly, calm the fuck down. Secondly, when, where and what does eyebrows have to say about it?”

She took a deep breath as she stilled her trembling body. “We received information about the creature this morning. There was a sighting in one of the local brothels and commander Erwin is preparing for an inspection of the place!”

‘Just when I thought I could finally relax a bit.’

I grumbled under my breath in annoyance as I shooed her away to begin the expedition preparation.

‘Whelp, there go my plans for the evening.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Levi makes his appearance. I don't know if anyone's continued reading this but if you have, thanks for sticking around! I'm trying to improve my writing style and hopefully the next few chapters will be more amusing than the first bit! I may edit the first few chapters later to make it less dreary or add some more descriptions er whatever...Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	5. In Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I really couldn't wait long to update this time...I blame it on that fact that Levi is just irresistible to write about! ☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆

‘What the fuck am I doing in a place like this again?’

All around me were filthy animals, I’d bet more than half of them are drunk off their asses too. I growled in disgust as an intoxicated man stumbled dangerously close to me.

“Easy now Levi, just try not to worry about the other people in here.”

Heh, easier said than done, especially with the reek of sweat and sex seemingly permeating throughout the building. Erwin shook his head in amusement as he focused on looking for someone once more.

“Pixis, over here!” Erwin waved him over as we walked to a more secluded corner of the brothel. “Commander, good to see you again my friend!”

I glanced questioningly in Erwin’s direction as he smiled and nodded along. He clearly has some interesting connections and choices in friends.

“Ah, and this must be the famous corporal! Grouchy one isn’t he?”

Pixis took a swig from his hidden flask as I wrinkled my nose in revulsion.

“Oh don’t worry about mister grumpy pants over here! He’s just always been a sour puss!”

“Say that again, I dare you!”

Hanji just brushed off my threat and continued to smile enthusiastically towards Pixis.

“Well, now that we’ve all been formally introduced. Why don’t we take a seat?” Pixis walked briskly over to the sectioned off area labelled ‘VIP’ and took a seat at one of the large empty booths, beckoning for us to join him.

“Now, What does a humble business man like myself do. To earn the pleasure of having three of the most powerful figureheads in the survey corps, grace me with their presence?”

Gotta hand it to this man, he obviously has a high liquor tolerance as his speech capabilities weren’t impaired in the slightest.

“Well, we have sources that claim your club is housing a supernatural.” Something flashed in Pixis’ eyes but vanished too quickly to determine what it was. “You wouldn’t happen to be able to introduce us to this creature? Or can you?”

Pixis stayed silent for a long moment before taking another slow swig from his flask.

“Boy, you always have a way of catching me with my hands tied behind my back.” He let out a dry chuckle as he gazed aimlessly at the area around him. “I’m afraid they’ll have to come to you for you to meet them. And before you ask, this is one thing I will not budge on.”

Erwin continued to reason with the man, rolling my eyes at Erwin’s persistence I let myself scan the surroundings. A sudden flash from the stage caught my eye as I focused my gaze upon the performers.

There were the generic pretty girls twirling around acting all elegant as if they weren’t just hired prostitutes. However, my gaze was directed towards one dancer in specific. The young boy definitely had a lot of practice as he sashayed around center stage, seductively swaying his hips along to the beat of the music.

I swear I’ve never seen a boy with eyes quite as mesmerizing as the one before me now. They sparkled like some of the finest jewels and radiated a cheerful, refreshing aura. His chocolate brown locks swaying with him in a charmingly messy way. Not to mention those subtle yet dangerous curves he possessed which would drive any man wild. I couldn't tear my gaze away as the boy continued to dance, losing myself in the soft glow of his caramel skin and the delicate swing of his hips.

It took a sharp jab to my ribs to finally break myself out of that trance as I focused on the people around me. Pixis’ eyes lit with amusement as he let out a gruff chuckle.

“I take it one of my dancers has struck your fancy then, corporal.”

I let out a soft Tch as I looked away indifferently.

“Ehhhh! Some one’s captured the heart of my sweet little grumpy pants!”

I slammed Hanji’s face into the table maintaining an impassive facial expression while doing so.

“Pardon the interruption. Please, continue.”

Erwin chuckled in amusement before straightening up and returning to their previous conversation. I let myself glance at the stage again as the performance came to an end. The boy leapt off the stage in one quick, agile motion and began to walk towards a door, presumably leading backstage. However his progress was interrupted as a man about twice the boys size (and age) grasped his arm.

The boy looked up at the man in confusion as the man leant forward and seemingly started whispering in his ear. Judging from the shudder that travelled through the boy moments after, it couldn’t have been anything good. I felt rage build up inside me as the man refused to let go of the boy and kept insisting. Going as far as waving a bag full of coins in front of the struggling boys face as he got intimately closer to him.

Before I could even register my own actions, I was making my way through the room and breaking the man’s hold on the boy’s arm.

“Pardon my interruption, but I don’t believe this boy wants anything you have to offer him.”

I stated coldly giving him a warning look as he glared down at me.

“Fuck off pipsqueak, can’t you see we’re in the middle of something here?”

He made to move around me but I quickly ended his attempt, pulling his arm behind his back and smashing his upper body into the nearest table. I tightened my grip on his arm as I leaned closer towards him.

“Listen here fucker, why don’t you run along home now like a good boy. Before you don't have any legs left to run on.”

I gave his arm one final yank as I released my hold on him. He ran faster than I could’ve ever imagined as he made his way to the exit. Not even looking back once, in fear of what I may do to him. I rolled my eyes and wiped my hands with a napkin in distaste. I turned my attention back on the boy to make sure he was alright only to find him bolting towards the door leading backstage. I watched in shock as the boy vanished through the door.

‘Ungrateful brat, he could've at least thanked me before taking off.’

I was startled out of my thoughts by a loud out of tune whistle coming from behind me.

“Don't do that shitty glasses, I swear you’re going to break my eardrums one of these days.”

She cackled a bit before looking in the direction the boy vanished.

“Jeez Levi, I know you have terrible people skills and all but what did you do to frighten the poor boy. He looked absolutely terrified before bolting off like that.” I shook my head in frustration before walking towards the door the boy vanished through. “Uh...Levi, I don't think you're supposed to be going back there.”

I flipped her off without turning back before proceeding towards my destination.

 

* * *

 

 

Running to the usual dressing room backstage seemed to take far longer than usual. The curtains fluttered shut behind me mere seconds before my transformation took place.

‘Fuck, that was too close!’

I slid down to the floor pressing my back against the mirror in the small dressing room. Still, I do feel kinda bad though, that man did go through all the trouble to help me out after all. While contemplating going out looking for him later and thanking him for his help, the soft sound of footsteps sounded out in the room beyond the curtains.

‘That’s strange, everyone should still be on duty right now...so who’s in here?’

I waited in a tense silence, trying not to even breath in case it gave me away. The footsteps paused right in front of the curtains shielding me. They just lingered there for what felt like an eternity, I felt like my lungs were about to burst from the lack of oxygen. Before I could even call out to the person behind the curtains, they were drawn back abruptly.

I let out a high pitched squeak as I gathered my tail closer to me and cowered under the man’s gaze. The only thing that gave away his surprise was the slight widening of his eyes. Other than that, his face remained apathetic as we both just stared at one another. My eyes were drawn to the sharp angular features of his face and neat black hair giving him a formal presence. His steely gray eyes betrayed nothing as he continued to asses me, I cleared my throat before I could completely lose my ability to speak.

“You shouldn’t be in here...”

I willed my voice to stay strong as I spoke but couldn't stop it from faltering slightly as the last words left my lips.

“I know.”

He simply continued his silent scrutiny of me as I tried my best not to get crushed under his heavy gaze. The sound of fast approaching footsteps had us both looking towards the door as a new person burst into the room.

“Levi! Why do you have to be so rude! I just didn't want you to get in trou-”

her sentence abruptly ended as she noticed me cowering on the floor. She pointed a shaking finger towards me as she said.

“Is he...what I think he is?”

She didn't even wait for a reply as she immediately rushed towards me, a thin line of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

“OH MY GOD I’VE NEVER SEEN ONE OF YOU GUYS UP CLOSE!”

She started panting in excitement as she reached a hand closer to my tail. I whimpered and tried to move as far away from this person as possible. My mind was entering panic mode as this person kept getting so close and personal. The other man quickly yanked the girl back by her messy ponytail and held her up to eye level.

“Out. Now.”

Was all he said but the death glare he was giving her was enough to send chills down my own spine. She was out of the room before I could blink leaving me alone with the frightening man. He rubbed his temple as he muttered “shitty glasses” under his breath. I laid my ears back flat against my skull, as I carefully watched his movements. He glanced back at me and raised one brow in question. I took that as my cue to speak and said the first thing that came to mind.

“You...aren’t freaking out.”

He looked at me like I’d just said the stupidest thing, before replying.

“And your point is?”

I shook myself a little as I worked up the courage to actually speak with the man before me. ‘If he was going to hurt you, he’d have done so already.’ I gave my face a couple encouraging slaps and glanced curiously up at the peculiar man before me. Settling my train of thought, I started up an actual conversation.

“It’s just, I’ve never met a person that didn’t freak out when they first found out about me.”

He tsked as he offered his hand to me. “Trust me, it’ll take more than this to freak me out.” I mocked offence as I took his hand brushing myself off as I stood up. I looked up at him playfully as I turned around.

“Oh, so the thought of a person with ears and a tail is nothing new to you then?”

I wagged my tail and flicked my ears to emphasize my point. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

“That’s not-I didn’t say that!”

He looked away from me as I slowly turned around to face him once more. “Someone's a little shy I take it.” I grinned devilishly at him as he rolled his eyes, the barest traces of pink tainting his cheeks. I returned to my human form and gave him an amused glance.

“Look, I have to go back out there. Oh and thanks again for helping me out earlier!”

He gave me a confused look as he said. “I just did what any respectable man would do.”

I tsked back at him for his obliviousness. “There aren’t many people who would stop a man from having his way with a prostitute in a brothel. Think about it.”

I left before he could reply missing him whisper. “This fucking cheeky little brat” before he left to go retrieve his companion.


	6. Laundry Day

“The corporal’s been in a pretty good mood lately. What do you think happened to him?”

“Dunno, but I hope whatever it is keeps him in this good mood. I don't think I’ll be able to survive another stable cleaning!”

“Springer, Blouse. Clean those fucking stalls again! Fucking disgusting.”

The two paused their conversation to make a hasty salute to their retreating captain.

“And fix those salutes of yours! Fucking disgraceful.”

They continued to wait in a tense silence until they heard a door slam shut down in the direction the corporal went. The two let out a relieved sigh as they tried to calm their trembling hands.

“What was that about him being in a good mood again?”

The girl just threw him an exasperated look as she headed back to the stalls they'd just finished cleaning.

 

* * *

 

 

I paced back and forth once in the confines of my office. ‘That fucking brat just keeps worming his way into my thoughts!’ I tried to pass it off as simple interest in a new species we’ve encountered but I’m no fool. Even I can tell this amount of thought is bordering infatuation rather than interest.

‘Wait a minute...I never did ask the boy for his name. Fuck! Maybe shitty glasses is right...I do have terrible people skills.’

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of the damned boy and walked over to my desk. I picked up where I left off and started signing documents for future expeditions and reading over reports on previous ones. It wasn’t long before I caught myself losing focus, I flopped back against my chair with a heavy sigh. I contemplated getting some tea to settle my troubled thought but at this point, I don't think even that will work.

I found myself thinking about visiting the boy again but immediately shot down the terrible idea. ‘You’re already distracted enough! No need to add fuel to the fire.’ I berated myself internally as I focused back on the task at hand. After three more failed attempts to continue reading through the documents, I gave up. Instead, walking over to my stash of cleaning supplies behind my shelf and working on making the room spotless.

After about half an hour of vigorous cleaning, every surface in my office seemed to sparkle and reflected the other objects in my room.

‘Damn, now what?’

Just as I was about to head out and clean the rest of the base, shitty glasses appeared. Bursting through the door without knocking like usual. Once her eyes landed on the shimmering surfaces all around my office she let out an amused snort.

“Oh I’m sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.”

She struggled to keep a straight face letting out a couple giggles as she spoke. Secretly, I was grateful for the distraction...not that I’d ever tell her that.

“What do you want now shitty glasses.”

She straightened up as that excited gleam lit her eyes again. “Well, I just thought I’d let you in on our new assignment!” Wriggling with enthusiasm as she prepared herself to continue.

“Now that we’ve located him, Erwin wants us to bring him in for further studies! Oh, with his consent of course. Plus he would become a member of the survey corps!”

I stared blankly at Hanji as I struggled with an internal battle. ‘Dammit, why does the idea of the boy being so close excite me so much!’ She waved a hand in front of my face as she said.

“Uh...earth to Levi? Anybody in there?”

I slapped her hand away, wincing at the possible germs I’d just come in contact with through the action.

“Ok, and what does that have to do with me?” She smirked devilishly at me as she folded both hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels. “Oh nothing really, you’ve just been tasked with retrieval of the boy.”

I eyed her suspiciously as she continued her ‘innocent’ act.

“And why am I the one retrieving him? The person with ‘terrible people skills’ hmm?”

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I leaned to my right as I awaited her response.

“Aww come on! You aren't still hung up on that are you? As for why you’ve been tasked to retrieve him. You obviously did something right in there cause he came out giddier than a horse.”

I smacked a hand to my face and started dry rubbing it, hopefully covering up my growing embarrassment.

“Fine...I’ll do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

‘The smell of this place never ceases to appall me.’

Once I’d made it past the front entrance, I immediately started questioning my life choices. All around me were dumb drunkards and talented succubi. The women shamelessly obeying every command given to them in an effort to squeeze every last penny from the men’s wallets.

I gagged at the intimate acts being performed around the room while some of the more ‘virtuous’ women, lead the men to relatively secluded areas. A woman with generous amounts of makeup applied to her face sauntered up to me as I stood dumbfounded by the sight.

“Well hello there handsome!”

Batting her lashes seductively towards me before continuing.

“Is there anything I can help you with, perhaps relieve you of some stress?”

She looked bashfully to the side as she fiend ‘innocence’ behind her words. I blinked unaffected by her attempts at seduction.

“Uh...No.”

She looked taken aback at my statement, shock clearly written across her face. Obviously, this woman didn't have to deal with rejection often. A sudden idea popped in my head as I cleared my throat, relieving some of the awkward tension that had built up in the passing moments.

“Now that I think about it, I do have one favour to ask of you.”

She quickly emerged from her shocked state, immediately taking up a seductive form.

“Oh, and what might that be?”

Sending me a flirtatious wink as she awaited a response.

“I was wondering if the boy who performed last night is in today. He looks around 16 maybe, has brown hair and bluish-green eyes.”

Once again, she was shocked at my response. Clearly not expecting me to already have a person in mind. Losing her seductive form she shook her head with a sigh.

“What a pity, all the good looking ones always go after the boys.”

I continued to stare her down until she gave in.

“Look, hate to break it to you, but he doesn’t take customers in ‘that’ sense.” I gave her an unimpressed look as I crossed my arms in front of me.

“And what sort of ‘sense’ are we talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, you know, bang, hook up, fuck! Take your pick.”

Shaking my head at what she was implying I wanted to do, I quickly cleared up the reason behind my actions.

“I just want to talk to the kid ok?”

She looked me up and down before sighing and saying “wait here.” I guess not many people really come here to just ‘talk’ so her wariness was justified. Still, it sent shivers down my spine that I’d come off like that sort of person. I didn’t have to wait long before the woman returned.

“He’s in the courtyard. Just go through that door and down the hall. First door to your left.”

Thanking her, I began her heading down towards the given location. A gentle prod to my arm had me turning around, coming face to face with the woman once again.

“Listen, the kids been through a lot. If I hear you tried to pull anything funny with him, I will personally hunt you down and castrate you myself.”

I simply rolled my eyes at her persistence as I turned around to continue towards my destination. Walking into the courtyard, I was greeted by the glistening form of the boy’s upper body.

“Oh, it’s you again!”

The boy wiped the sweat off his brow and grabbed a towel as he came closer.

“Sorry about that, just doing this week’s laundry. What can I do for you?”

I was momentarily stunned as I viewed the glowing form of the boy’s body. The sweat trickling down his sides looked like sparkling diamonds in the sunlight. I should’ve been disgusted by the glistening fluid on his body, but instead found myself enchanted by it. A strong desire to run my fingers up his sides thrummed though me, making my blood rush in my veins. I snapped back to focus as I realized I’ve certainly been staring too long.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I was just hoping to ask you something.” He started drying his messy hair as he replied “fire away then.”

I took in a calming breath before proceeding. “Would you be open to the idea of working with the survey corps?”

The boy paused in his ruffling as he peeked up towards me. “Ah, I see...you just want to use me as your Guinea pig don't you?”

Taken aback by the boys bold declaration, I was momentarily stunned, unable to form words as my eyes widened at his suggestion. Before I could even form a counter argument the boy continued.

“That’s all I am to you people anyways. An animal that should be experimented on. Well I’m sorry but I’m going to have to reject your ‘generous’ offer.”

His eyes no longer radiated the warmth it did before, instead being replaced with a cold icy rage. Something inside me snapped as he continued to glare at me and I couldn't help but let out a growl as I managed to regain my speech.

“Will you shut up for a moment! God you’re completely missing the point! Alright it’s true we would like to know more about your species. But that doesn’t mean we'll treat you like an animal! We want to accept you as a full member of the survey corps.”

That caught the boy’s attention as he sent me a cautious glance, his ever intense gaze seeming to interrogate me on their own. “You really mean that?”

Rubbing my face in frustration, I replied “yes” in exasperation. After a few more minutes of careful inquiry, he finally deemed I was telling the truth and visibly relaxed.

“Well I’m sorry I snapped at you, it was unjustified.” Smirking a bit at his reluctant apology, I leaned up against the pillar beside me as he continued.

“However, I’ll still have to reject your offer. This life, it’s the only one I’ve ever known and I can't just up and leave. The manager has been so kind to me, allowing me to do what I want without forcing me into anything. I have friends here who accept me for who I am, this is my home.”

I gaped at his answer as he turned back towards his washing. “Besides, I can’t remember anything that happened before coming here so I won't be of any use to you.”

He went right back to his previous task, the frothy soap suds clinging to his arms as he scrubbed. From the sounds of it, I wasn't going to be able to change his mind anytime soon. That wouldn't stop me from trying though as I called “just think about it” over my shoulder.

He paused in his washing, eyes narrowing at that familiar statement. He let out an amused chuckle as he whispered back

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What a day!”

I flopped back onto the bed, spreading my arms and enjoying the sponginess of the cushions beneath me. Letting the sunlight filtering in through the open window, sooth my tired body as I relaxed.

‘Wait...open? I could've sworn I closed it before leaving!’

I shot up and faced the window as the realization dawned upon me. A small black box sat on my window sill, seemingly waiting for me. Slowly, I got off the bed and approached the box. Sticking my head out the window, I looked in both directions, before bringing the box inside and closing the shutters.

It looked like a simple, plain black box to me. Curious as to what may be inside, I decided to open it. A small gasp escaping me as I lifted the cover off the box.

Inside lay an intricately crafted bracelet with a shimmering cyan-blue gem nestled at the top. Beautiful designs were carved into the golden exterior that gleamed under the light, it seemed like a gift you would present to royalty.

Underneath the bracelet was a small note that read. ‘I tried to find something that would match your eyes but this was the closest I could find. Still think we’ll treat you like an animal?’

I stared blankly at the note in my hand, unable to register anything anymore.

“That fucking smart ass!”

“Who’s a smart ass?”

Whirling around, I faced the person in question, quickly crumpling the note behind my back. “N-No one! Who said you could come in here?”

Glaring hotly at the tanned woman standing in my doorway, I discreetly tucked the note under my pillow so she wouldn't find it.

“Aw come on now, we’re all family here! And there’s no such things as keeping secrets from your family is there?”

I growled turning my back on her as I gathered up the contents of the box, out of view from the woman behind me.

“It’s none of your business Ymir, shouldn't you be off acting as Krista’s bodyguard or something?”

As I continued to maneuvers the objects about in front of me, Ymir casually stepped closer, acting as mellow as possibly before lunging towards me, clutching my shoulders.

“Get the hell off! You’re fucking heavy!”

“Ah! You wound me! Hasn’t anyone ever told you it's not nice to make comments about a woman's weight?”

I rolled my eyes at her as I tried shoving her off again. “Fuck off! Seriously, I think you’re gonna crush me.”

“Humph.” She let go of my shoulders but not before grabbing the box out of my hands and twirling away.

“Hey give that back!”

“Oh, what’s this? A present from a secret admirer?”

She gave me a devious smirk as she began to open it. Her eyes widened like saucers as she took in the carefully crafted bracelet held within. Jaw dropping, she turned her owlish gaze towards me as she pulled it out. “Wha-” Snatching it back from her grasp, I held it close to my chest.

“Shut up! It’s just a dumb bribe from the survey corps.”

She snorted in disbelief as she regained her ability to speak.

“Just a dumb bribe? That’s more like a fucking proposal gift! How the hell does someone just give away something so expensive?”

I crossed my arms and turned my head away, a soft blush lighting my cheeks.

“I know that! Look, just mind your own business ok?”

She shook her head in disbelief calling over her shoulder “you sure you aren’t actually an Incubus?” As she gradually exited my room.

letting out a heavy sigh of relief, I lay back on my bed, lazily bringing the shimmering bracelet before my eyes as I looked over the patterns once more. Rolling over towards my bedside table, I gently replaced it in it’s box and opened my side drawer. Depositing the box first before pulling the note from under my pillow and carefully flattening it out. Placing it in with the box, I admired the arrangement before resealing the drawer.

‘I swear, that man is trying too hard.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot how to write this, after writing the other story I completely forgot how the Levi and Eren in this fic acted! BUT I managed somehow so if they seem to act a little different in this chapter sorry about that. Anyways, still coming up with new ideas instead of studying for my exams cause I'm a great student! XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. I'm sorry!

Not really an update so much as an apology. I sort of lost the next chapter so unfortunately I am running behind schedule. I will try to rewrite it and post it this week or maybe during the weekend but since my second semester just started I can't make any promises! Ummm, to make up for it I drew a shitty picture of Eren, please accept my apology ┻┻︵⁞=༎ຶ﹏༎ຶ=⁞︵┻┻

 

 


	8. What I would do for you

‘Why why why why! What the fuck has gotten into me!’

I swear I almost had a heart-attack when the kid popped his head out the window. Why the hell was I even there in the first place you may be wondering? Well I don’t fucking know! One minute I was walking through the distillery district when I caught a glimpse of the damned bracelet. Next thing I knew I was outside the brats window and trying not to get caught by said brat.

Groaning, I slid down the wall just below his window, not caring about the disgusting ground around me for once. Although, I did wince when my hand brushed against something damp and probably riddled with germs.

“That fucking smart ass-who’s a smart ass?”

Tensing at the commotion going on overhead, I stilled and focused on the conversation going on behind me.

It’s not called eavesdropping-I’m simply observing...yah observing...Shaking the guilt from my mind I concentrated on the argument happening inside the room.

‘Who’s the brat talking to?’

The unfamiliar voice was soft and feminine, although it had a slightly rough slur to it like she was trying to hide her femininity.

“Hey give that back!”

“Oh what’s this? A present from a secret admirer?”

Slapping a hand to my face I tried hard not to grumble too audibly, wincing as I realized how a present like this may come across. ‘Dammit! Why am I so stupid!’ the silence that followed broken by a sharp gasp, told me she opened the box. Obviously being stunned by the contents as she wasn’t able to form any sort of comeback.

“Shut up! It’s just a dumb bribe from the survey corps.”

I was torn, not sure whether to be relieved that the boy didn’t read too much into the gift, or be insulted that he basically trashed our entire division. This kid’s got some nerve to think we’d bribe him into joining. Although...I guess that’s not entirely false...I don’t know! I’m still trying to figure out why I even gave that to him in the first place!

“Just a dumb bribe? That’s more like a fucking proposal gift! How the hell does someone give away something so expensive?”

Hey! To be fair it wasn’t all that expensive, besides I hardly use my money for anything else...besides more cleaning supplies. After all, the base pretty much provides food for us and as one of the head captains, I was given a rather generous salary, but that’s all besides the point. The point is, it’s not a proposal gift!

“I know that! Look, just mind your own business ok?”

alright, so he thinks it’s a proposal gift or not a dumb bribe...I’m confused.

Waiting a while longer in the silence that ensued, I determined they either left or wouldn’t be talking anytime soon. Getting up, I grimaced as I looked back upon the ground I was sitting on before.

‘Fucking filthy as shit! Maybe I should come clean up back here later...wait no that’s super shady.’

Shaking my head at the ridiculous thoughts going through my mind I turned back the way I came, stepping lightly so as not to alert anyone that I was here.

 

* * *

 

 

There seemed to be a thicker cloud of doom surrounding the corporal as he sat at the cafeteria table today. Everyone giving him a wide berth, knowing one wrong move around him in this state would probably lead to their deaths.

Of course, I had no such problem, after all he’s just a big soft fluffy kitten on the inside!

“Levi! Cheer up a bit, just cause he said no doesn’t mean he means no!”

He let out an irritated sigh as I sat next to him, I’ve come to learn that was his way to greet me.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he shut his eyes as he grumbled out “Shitty glasses, that doesn’t even make sense!” I rolled my eyes at his dejected form, he was acting like a kicked puppy.

Honestly, besides the fact that he could pull off one mean scowl, he really wasn’t all that good at being intimidating.

“Haven’t you ever heard? No means yes!”

His scowl only deepened as he turned to me with a look that screamed ‘really?’

“Hanji I believe that’s the rapist motto.”

Really? Hmm, first I’ve heard of it. Ah well that doesn’t matter.

“Still, just because he said no now doesn’t mean he won’t say yes one day! Remember persistence is key.”

 

* * *

 

 

‘ _Just a pick up_ he said, _it’ll only take a minute_ he said. Yeah right! I’ve been out here for hours and still no sign of anyone.’

Since I didn’t have to perform any of the more intimate jobs, I was tasked with being an errand boy, part time chef and housekeeper. I didn’t really mind, seeing as I am given free food lodging and pay for doing all this so I see it as a fair trade off. After all, nothing in this world comes free, no one is that generous, if they give you something it means they want something in return.

Which is why I was still on edge after receiving that ‘gift’ a couple days ago. So far no one’s come to collect or ask for any favours from me which had me on edge at all times.

‘Why didn’t I just give it back right away! That way I wouldn’t be in the mess I’m in now.’

Groaning inwardly at my stupidity, I straightened up and pulled my cloak closer around me. Hoping to conceal my appearance so I wouldn’t run into any trouble or get recognized by anyone.

On previous errand runs, I was always escorted by a guard to both ensure I wouldn’t run away and no harm came to me. However, today was a busy day at Rose Maria and we needed to be fully staffed, meaning no guards could be spared to escort me on this run. By now Pixis knew I wouldn’t run off so that was no concern to him but he was still worried about me being out by myself.

Since this was supposed to be a quick pick up job, he let me go but no one anticipated how long it would take for the person to arrive.

I swear unless the guy’s dying right now there’s no excuse for him to be this late!

I shuffled a bit as my legs were starting to grow numb from standing in one position too long, if this guy doesn’t show up in the next five minutes I’m leaving! The sun was already beginning to set, which meant my shift on stage would be starting soon.

‘Ok screw this, I’d rather get told off by Pixis rather than wait here any longer.’

As I began heading back to the brothel, the sound of scuffling and clearing of a throat had me halting in my tracks. Annoyance radiating off me as I turned to face the man who was at least two hours late!

“You sure took your god damn time getting here!”

I started walking towards him as he stood in the alley but something was off. His face looked pale and he kept glancing towards his left nervously. Suddenly a blade popped out of his gut, the end bloodied as it pierced through him, staining the surrounding cloth red. My eyes widened as he mouthed the word ‘run’ before his legs buckled and the blade was withdrawn.

‘Shit-’ I realized too late,as three men jumped me, one of which was still holding the bloodied sword as he lunged for me. My shriek was cut off as one of the men clamped a hand over my mouth, pressing the blade close to my throat as they did so.

“Scream and you’re dead.”

My body was paralyzed, being pinned under the weight of the three men was triggering something inside me. Unwanted feelings and memories of pain, fear, being locked away inside a dark room alone and scared. My mouth continued to open in a soundless wail, tears forming in the corners of my eyes as suppressed feelings began to resurface.

I couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much all at once, my mind shut down, body spasming in one last feeble jerk before I fainted.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Where am I...what’s going on?’

My body was jostled around on the floor of what I believe is a wooden cart. The bumps in the road jolting the cart every now and then, causing my head to hit the floor repeatedly.

I felt nauseous, even without opening my eyes everything seemed to be spinning and my body ached wherever it came into contact with the cart. I stirred, trying to shift my body into a more comfortable position so I’d be able to absorb the impact better. As I shuffled a bit I felt something brush up against my leg. A hand, one that didn’t belong to me at that.

My eyes flew open as I looked at the offending hand, slowly tracing up to it’s owner.

I felt like I was going to be sick, the man who had a firm grasp on my leg now, was eyeing me with a crooked grin. His eyes gave away his intention, glittering with malicious intent and his hand slid further up to rest on my thigh.

I tried to scream for help but my mouth was covered, a gag put in place to prevent me from making too much noise.

His wicked grin only spread wider as I tried to back away from him, finding nothing but the wall of the cart behind me. I was starting to panic, my control was slipping, if this continues any further I won’t be able to keep my true nature sealed away!

My skin was already tingling as his hand continued its journey, now sliding towards my inner thighs and teasing my legs apart.

‘NO! I don’t want this!’

The blood was burning beneath my skin, I felt rage building up in my system as he continued to pry my legs open, oblivious to the intense glare fixed upon him. The cart had stopped moving but I was too far lost to my anger to notice at this point, my body’s temperature flaring as I let my control slip away.

Before I could fully lose myself to the transformation though, I felt a sharp prick in my neck. The heat dissipated, my body going lax as everything became numb.

‘What...happened?’

I couldn’t move, everything started to feel surreal, like it wasn’t actually happening. Their movements were choppy, I could tell there were two men now but they were both blurry in my vision. I saw one gesturing towards me, they appeared to be in conflict but no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t hear anything they were saying.

It’s like someone just muted the world, only allowing me to see but not hear anything. A buzzing noise started up in my ears, it grew louder and louder by the second until it was almost unbearable.

I let out a quiet whine as I shut my eyes, trying hard not to lose consciousness again.

 

* * *

 

 

“You idiot! He almost transformed while you were too busy _molesting_ our merchandise!”

The man jabbed an irritated finger in the direction of the incapacitated boy before returning it to the stouter man cowering below him.

“Sorry boss…”

“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it! I’m reducing your cut an extra 50% for this fuck up!”

The man glowered down at his subordinate in rage, fuming at his careless mistake. The stouter man was quivering in anger but he knew better than to mess with his boss.

Grumbling at the loss he turned towards the boy and pulled him off the ground harshly, flinging the limp body over his shoulder. By this point the boy was no longer concealed in his human guise, sporting a pair of fluffy ears and a limp tail.

“And for god’s sake, cover him! We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves here.”

picking up one of the tattered blankets from the floor of the cart, he threw it at the man holding their merchandise, said man fumbling around a bit before managing to cover him decently.

It was a sloppy job at best but it was enough for where they were heading. Rubbing his brows in irritation from his subordinates incompetence, he made a mental note to replace him after this job was done.

Hopping out the back of the cart, he reunited with the third member of their party, nodding once towards him before turning back to make sure the stouter man had followed. They were currently in the lawless district of Sina, where their employer was currently hiding out.

Slavery wasn’t banned in Sina, in fact it was quite common to see slaves around the city but one must be brandished a slave first before you could purchase them. Most of the time brandishing occurred in lawless districts like these where no one cared to find out where the people came from.

They walked in a group towards their location, keeping their eyes down so as not to bring attention to them and their valuable haul. Finally arriving just outside the store, they walked in the back entrance, using the code provided for them to slip in unnoticed by passerby's.

Letting his posture relax a tad now that they weren’t in danger of being caught, he ordered his two men to stay here while he took the boy in for negotiation.

“Kitz, we brought him like you requested. Now where’s the money.”

Said man turned around, eyeing him, dark bags lined his eyes which seemed to have a perpetual paranoid look to them.

“Just a second now, let me see him first, then I’ll consider bringing you the reward.”

He growled in annoyance as he eyed Kitz, mistrustful of the man. Eventually hoisting the boy off his shoulder and pulled the blanket down, exposing the soft furry ears on the top of his head.

Kitz's eye’s lit up as he took in the boys form, not only was he the last of his species but he was a looker too! He would sell for a high price indeed.

Reaching greedy hands towards the boy as he imagined his life of luxury he would experience after selling the boy off.

“Not so fast! Money first, then you get the kid.”

His capture pulled the boy closer to his chest, glaring at Kitz to let him know he meant business. His response was a gruff chuckle as Kitz walked towards the fireplace, pulling out a smoldering iron bar from the flames. Turning back around, he approached the duo with the hot iron bar in hand.

The man moved fast, pulling his cutlass out of its holster in a blink of an eye and positioning the cold steel right against the man’s throat.

“Not another step closer.”

Kitz rolled his eyes at the threat. “I need to make sure I can brandish the boy first before I buy him! An un-brandished slave is a useless one to me.”

maintaining a wary eye on Kitz , he lowered his cutlass, then placed the boy on the table adjacent to them. Kitz turned to the boy, rolling him over and lifting his shirt to expose the soft flesh of his lower back. Whistling at the soft smooth skin, he almost felt bad about having to mar such a flawless back.

Lowering the glowing bar to his back, he pressed down just above his tail, seering the mark of a slave into his flesh. His body jerked, a muffled cry leaving his mouth as the flesh on his lower back sizzled and burned.

Lifting the bar away, an angry red mark was revealed on the boy’s back, the insignia associated with slaves burned into the skin. Kitz eyes were lit with wild excitement as he took in the mark, now he would be able to sell the boy off the wealthiest people of Sina! His fortune was most definitely assured.

However, his excitement was short lived as they both watched in horror as the the skin slowly pulled itself back together, the mark fading as golden flesh recovered from the burns.

“This boy is useless to me! Without the mark I can’t sell him to anyone but you peasants in the lawless district!” He roared as he turned on the man, flinging the boy back to him. “Get him out of my sight! I’m not paying you shit for that defective product!”

Indignation simmered in the man’s gaze as he was accused of bringing in a defective product.

‘How dare he accuse us for his lack of research on their species!’

He snarled at Kitz, eyes burning with a cold rage as he stomped towards him, whipping his sword out once more. “Oh you better believe you’ll be paying us. If you want to stay alive that is.”

Kitz gulped, he was weaponless now as he’d thrown the iron bar across the room in frustration. What neither of them noticed was the smoking coming from the iron bar’s direction as it landed on piece of cloth.The sound of crackling did get their attention though as they saw a small flame beginning to lick it’s way towards the wooden table next to them, finding an oil lamp in it’s path. The flames engulfed the lamp in an instant, growing in size and intensity as smoke started to fill the room.

“Shit!”

Both men were now ducking, gasping for breath as the heavy smog filled the windowless room. Their only way to escape was through the door they entered from, but the fire was cutting them off.

Kitz looked around in a wild panic as he tried to figure out a way to escape, his eyes landing on the yet to be burned wooden table. Without much thought of the consequences, he hauled the table towards the door, placing it just above the flames to make a small bridge across.

He was crawling over the table in an instant heading for the door and smashing through. Since the table was made out of wood, it was already starting to get engulfed in flames, the man didn't care anymore as he dropped the boy and ran for the door as well, the table bridge snapping behind him from the weight and flames burning through it.

Both of them abandoning the once precious cargo as he was now deemed worthless.

 

* * *

 

 

It was so hot all around me and I couldn’t breath, every breath feeling like acid burning my lungs as I inhaled the smoke rapidly filling the room.

I may have an increased regeneration rate, but that didn’t mean I was immortal. I could still die from old age, suffocation or from my nape being cut.

‘Someone...anyone...help me! I can’t breath!’

My vision which was already blurred started to grow dark around the edges, I tried to move my limbs but they were still numb. I felt warmth licking at my face as the flames touched my cheeks, no doubt burning me.

‘Is this how it ends? Burned alive or suffocated in this damned room?’

My eyes were watering from a mixture of pain, smoke and fear. Sound had gradually returned to me up to this point and now all I could hear was the crackling of the roaring flames around me and splintering of wood as the support beams were burned.

A loud crack sounded above me, the roof was collapsing.

‘Ah, so crushed to death...there are worse ways to go.’

I closed my eyes as I waited for the inevitable, feeling a splintering pain as I was impaled through the chest.

My gag had burned off long ago and even though I was prepared for the pain, a scream still ripped it’s way out of my throat anyways. A new sound began to fill my ears, the sound of pounding footsteps.

“Brat where are you!”

That...that couldn’t be...him.

Struggling with the effort, I squinted through the pain and smoke towards the door. Sure enough there he was, coughing from the smoke but searching for me still. I reached my hand out towards him, I tried to speak but to no avail, my throat felt like it had been ripped to ribbons from the harsh air conditions.

I spluttered out a weak cough instead but it was enough to get his attention.

“Mike, Hanji he’s in here!”

He pushed his way through the flames, wrapped in a heavy damp blanket as he approached me. His mouth dropped open when he reached me, no doubt the large chunk of wood impaling me creating quite the display for anyone to witness.

He wasn’t fazed too long though, just like when he saw my true form for the first time. Even though we were in such a terrible situation, I still found myself smiling as best I could to reassure him, even though I knew the chances of both of us getting out alive were slim.

“Stop fucking smiling, you’re creeping me out.”

The sound of more footsteps approaching had us both relaxing slightly, help was on the way. He shouted one more time to give our position to his companions before bending down next to me.

“Alright this is probably gonna hurt.”

He grasped the end of the chunk of wood and gave one quick yank, effectively pulling it out of my chest.

My vision went white for a moment as the wood was pulled from my chest, my body tensing as pain spiraled outward from the gaping wound. I bit down hard on my tongue, trying to hold back the shriek that threatened to burst forth and panted through the agony.

‘Fuck that hurts!’

I heard the sound of his companions crowding around us, yelling back and forth between each other over the sound of pops and crackles coming from the flames.

The next thing I knew, I felt something soft and damp being wrapped around me as I was lifted into a strong pair of arms. We moved swiftly through the burning room, erupting from the building seconds before the roof finally caved in.

“Damn that was too close!”

My consciousness was starting to slip again, it was so hard to keep my eyes open.

“Stay with me brat, don’t go dying right after I fucking pull you from a burning building! I don’t even know your name yet!”

Warm tears were trickling freely down my face, it made me so happy to be close to him, I didn't care why. Using the last of my strength I raised my hand up to brush against his cheek, rubbing the soot from his pale skin.

I pulled myself closer to his neck as I fought to regain my voice if only for a moment.

“It’s Eren.”

It came out as barely a whisper, if I hadn’t been right next to his ear he probably wouldn’t have heard it. I couldn’t hold on any longer, letting my consciousness slip away I crumpled into his arms. His warm embrace being the last thing I could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right lol almost forgot. On a side note, just wondering if anyone actually wants to see more pictures with this fanfic. I just realized I've been posting a picture every two chapters and well...yeah don't know if anyone actually likes them...So may or may not be continuing with the pictures but if you do want me to keep them then just leave a comment or somethin.


	9. I F'd up Again

Regrettably, I must say this fanfic causes me the most trouble! I spent a long amount of time trying to draw Levi carrying Eren, but it turned out really un-proportional and just jacked up in general.

To give you some idea of what it looks like here's a cropped version, since the rest is just too horrific to view with the naked eye.

 

Then, like the idiotic moron I am, I tried to draw another one which failed miserably once more! I ended up just drawing this really raunchy picture instead which I admit, is also cropped for obvious reasons that I won't say aloud. 

(Which is also still really un-proportional)

Anyways getting to the point, I pretty much lost track of time and ended up handing my story over to my editor really late (Yes I did get an editor who is more capable at writing English than me).

They were not impressed at my last minute request but they're currently editing it so hopefully, if all goes well, I'll be able to post it tomorrow or the day after. Whenever they finish editing it anyways.

So thank you guys so much for your patience and I really appreciate all the kudos and hits! It just makes me feel so happy to know other people like the weird shit that floats about in my mind; but honestly, I don't think I really deserve them. I mean the first three chapters were boring as hell! (trust me I've read them) I still may fix them one day...

Also, I'm gonna have to eat my pride a bit here but I am probably going to have to extend the deadline for the fanfics for every two weeks now. That doesn't mean I won't try to have it finished and uploaded weekly, I do know how it feels to be left hanging and waiting forever for the next chapter to come out after all (*cough cough _Stop Hiding_ cough cough*). 

It really is just a kick in the balls or punch in the boob er whatever is sensitive on a females body, so I'll still try to keep posting chapters weekly. Still, I have to admit; I'm only human, my editor's only human and we both have previous commitments that come before the fan-fiction. Sorry again for all the delay's on my part and hopefully I can have the next chapter posted soon!


	10. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an excuse, I just more or less got really lazy.

‘Oh god I think I’m going to be sick.’

Everything was spinning, even with my eyes closed I could still feel the room turning around me. Letting out a whine, I curled in on myself further, grasping my head to stop it from spinning.

I felt a warm, soft hand brush the hair out of my face; gently stroking the top of my head in a comforting way. Focusing on the hand in my hair, I slowly grounded myself until the only things I could feel, were the gentle caresses to my scalp. Eventually, I managed to open my eyes, gazing upon the unfamiliar creamy brown ceiling.

“Hey, you feeling alright?”

Startled, I flinched away from the sudden voice by my ear; causing a sharp gasp to escape my lips.

“Wha-”

Firm hands pressed my shoulders back into the bed, controlled strength behind the grip meant only to keep me still rather than suppress me.

“Calm down, you’re safe now.”

By now the memories of what transpired earlier began filtering through my thoughts. The heat, pain, fear, everything just came back to me all at once! It was too much! I screwed my eyes shut, taking in short ragged gasps between clenched teeth as I lost myself to the memories. Warm wet trails making their way down my face as I continued to tremble in my reverie.

Before I could get lost too deep in those dark thoughts, warmth surrounded me. Taking me by surprise once more as I heard a deep comforting croon rumbling all around me.

It was an odd sound, yet so achingly familiar, reminding me of a place I had long forgotten. Warm sunny afternoons spent lying in the grass, the comfort of loving people surrounding me, letting me know I was safe and protected. A beautiful woman with eyes that shone like liquid gold, casting an impossibly sweet smile down upon me.

The fleeting images were so vivid and realistic, it almost felt like I was there with them, safe in their loving embrace once more. The images began to fade, leaving me behind in my cold reality.

However, the warmth lingered, a soft pressure mimicking the embrace from the beautiful woman still wrapped around me. That was when I realized, it wasn’t just my imagination, someone really was holding me!

My eyes, which had been half lidded in my trance like state, flew wide open. Pulling my head back from its previous resting place, buried in the crook of a person’s neck, I was shocked to see the ever stoic raven still clutching me. He let out a soft tch before pulling my head back onto his shoulder, leaving his hand on the back of head to prevent my escape.

“Stop moving around so much, you’re still healing.”

The deep baritone chords to his voice soothed me, my inner omega mewling in delight to be in such a position. Fisting my hands into his jacket, I burrowed my face further into his shoulder, allowing some of my more primal instincts to take control.

Levi may have been a human, but that didn’t negate the dominant aura surrounding him, screaming alpha in pretty much every sense of the word. It was all I could do to stop myself from just biting that perfectly pale neck.

_Wait what! Did I seriously just think about biting Levi’s neck?_

My face was burning, most likely turning all sorts of brilliant reds as I crushed back the less than appropriate thoughts swarming my mind.

Groaning with the effort, I wriggled back a bit, trying to put as much distance between myself and the man spawning these ludicrous thoughts. However, it proved rather challenging as the raven only tightened his hold on my back and head as he felt me shift in his clutches.

“The fuck you squirming around for? Can’t you just relax for a goddamn second!”

I let my body go lax, my instinct to submit and obey the powerful alpha winning over any other desires. The slight annoyance I had been picking up from the man disappeared, being replaced with a more protective and satisfied quality.

I was so confused, this man barely knew me, yet he was willing to sacrifice himself just to protect me? Doubts clouded my mind, reminding me that he was most likely just doing this because I was the last of my kind. My species too mysterious and precious to risk losing without finding out more information first.

The wolf spirit inside me snarled at the idea, growling at me for even worrying about such foolish ideas. I only wish I could be as confident as the wolf spirit living inside me, sadly, I have witnessed too much to be able to trust people so effortlessly.

After all, every person I had met thus far has always wanted something in return for their friendship or favors, it would only be a matter of time before Levi himself came around to collect the building debt.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Thank God! He’s finally calmed down.’

I looked down at the boy’s pliant body as he relaxed into my hold. He looked sleepy, his eyes already fluttering closed as his breathing deepened into one of slumber. I stayed as still as possible, trying not to disturb the resting brunette.

Eventually, his body went completely slack as his breathing calmed into a slow rhythm, signaling the boy had fallen asleep. I carefully laid him back in the bed, pulling the covers up around him as he snuggled into the warmth.

Turning, I was about to leave when I felt something clasp my arm, pulling me back towards the bed. Looking down at the still slumbering boy, my face softened as I took in the charming sight. His arms wrapped around mine, pulling it close to his chest as he cuddled it.

A grimace crept across my features as I realized I wasn’t going to be able to get out of this without waking the boy. I sighed as I looked down upon him, a small smirk tugging the boys lips as if giving away he wasn’t as innocent as he appeared to be.

I tried pulling my arm out of his grip in a last ditch effort, only making the boy hold onto me with more strength as he fought to keep his new cuddle toy. No matter how much trouble this boy was causing me, I couldn’t stay annoyed with him for long.

I resigned myself to my fate as this boys cuddle toy, maneuvering around him so I could at least be in a more comfortable position.

I ended up lying down behind him, spooning him as I let my arm drape over the boy's chest so he could still cuddle it. He let out a pleased hum as he felt the presence of another person with him, snuggling back into me and loosening his grip on my arm.

It wasn’t enough to completely retrieve my arm, but it was enough to move around a bit more.

I almost felt myself begin to nod off as we lay there together, the peaceful silence greatly appreciated after yesterday's hectic events.

In this position, I got a good whiff of the boy’s natural scent as my nose was pretty much jammed into his neck, hovering over the spot Hanji had told me was a scent gland or something.

I know my sense of smell is nowhere near as acute as Eren’s, but I was still able to pick up the scent of earl grey and warm vanilla coming off him. It was intoxicating, nearly to the point where I was trying to drink in the boy’s delicious smell.

God how I wish I could just taste that delectable smelling flesh.

A shudder passed through me as I fully registered that last thought, reeling at the fact that I actually wanted to lick the boy. I never touched anyone! Let alone lick a person. Who knows what sort of filthy germs could be on his skin!

Although, that last argument was invalid as I already knew he was clean. I did personally bathe and change him once we got back after all.

‘Fuck this kid is really starting to mess with me! This is not good.’

I just hoped I could control myself from doing anything foul to the boy while my body was drugged by his intoxicating scent.

A soft click caught my attention as I glanced over towards the opening door. A head poked in, followed by a muffled shriek as the wild scientist burst into the room.

She danced on the spot for a moment, letting out a few more muffled squeals as she flopped down next to the bed. Uncovering her mouth, she pointed towards the boy in my arms and mouthed

‘Oh my god Levi!’

She slapped both hand on her cheeks as she gushed at the adorable sight she had the luck to witness.

Suppressing a groan, I quickly shook my head, my face as apathetic as ever as I pointed to my arm trapped in his hold. She took a closer look, realizing the brunette was clutching my arm, preventing me from escaping. Shaking her head, she dismissing the fact and cooed at our closeness.

I rolled my eyes as I flickered her forehead, mouthing ‘What do you want?’ to get her back on track.

She stopped her fussing for a minute, a contemplative look on her face as she tried to recall just why she’d come here again. Her features brightened not a moment later as she remembered, gesturing towards Eren’s stomach with a serious, yet curious expression.

She was here to check on Eren’s wounds, they were still healing about an hour ago so I guess it was about time to check in on them again.

I slowly shuffled around a bit, getting into a better position so I was now in a mostly upright position; looking over the brunette.

With my new found freedom, I was able to move the arm he was cuddling lower, grasping the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up; exposing the near flawless abdomen.

Hanji brushed her fingers over the area the wound once occupied, mumbling in wonderment as she lost herself in thought.

I felt my body tense as she lingered just a little too long on his stomach, a possessive feeling towards the boy springing forth as I glared at her offending hand.

She didn’t seem to notice though as she retracted her hand, still in thought, and wandered towards the door. I followed her every movement, my senses on hyper alert as new protective instincts formed inside me.

It was only after she’d left and shut the door behind her that I could relax again, flopping back down next to the boy and cuddling up to him of my own free will. I didn’t even realize Eren had let go of my arm at this point, my thoughts focused solely on keeping the sleeping boy safe.

I let my fingers brush against the small dip above the boy’s navel, the only remnant of the boy’s previous wound.

“I promise, I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a quiet day at the base, most of the superior officers had gone off on some important mission the day before, leaving most of the newer recruits behind.

It wasn’t like she expected to be brought on such an important mission. She was, after all, one of the new recruits. It was just so boring whenever she was left behind, even Armin was taken on a side mission, while she was left to clean the stables all day.

“Psst, Mikasa! Over here!”

Her head whipped around as she heard that familiar voice, spotting his sky blue eyes and brilliant blonde hair peeking around the pile of hay she’d been sweeping up.

Making sure no one was watching, she darted over to the small haystack and crammed herself into the tight space behind it. Crouching next to the squashed blonde cadet as he wriggled back to make more room.

“What are you doing here! I thought you were on a mission!”

He shook his head, “We came back early, it was another false report.”

Mikasa’s head fell slightly, another failed lead.

“But, I did find something else instead.”

her eyes lit with renewed interest as she pressed closer to Armin, eager to know anything that could help them in their mission.

“Apparently, the superior officers who had gone on the mission last night returned this morning, carrying a young boy with them.”

She tried not to let her hopes get up too much, learning from past experiences that she shouldn’t jump to conclusions.

“Well, what did he look like?

” Armin’s face lit with excitement as he bounced a little.

“Now, I’m not too sure how reliable this information is as I got it from Connie, but apparently; it was a boy who was around 15, has messy brown hair, two fluffy ears and a tail.”

They shared a knowing look as the description fit a certain brown haired teen they’d been searching for.

“That’s gotta be Eren!”

Mikasa looked like she was ready to bolt off in search of the brunette, her search halted by a firm grasp on her forearm. Armin gave her a stern look as he pulled her back down.

“Mikasa, I know you want to look for Eren as soon as possible but we can’t raise suspicion now, not after we’ve gotten so close!”

She sighed and ruffled his blonde locks, giving him a small smirk as he muttered in protest. Pulling her warm red scarf around her, she gave him a slight nod as she went back to the stables.

Every fiber in her being was screaming at her to go looking for Eren, but she knew Armin was right. Even if they only held the best of intentions in looking for their long lost friend, their superiors probably wouldn’t take too kindly to them trying to sneak one of their new specimens out of the base.

The sound of splintering wood filled the stable as her grip crushed the broom handle she had been holding. Her mind reeling at the idea of people experimenting on her best friend.

‘Armin better hurry up with his plan.’


	11. Yet Another Notice

Hello, so if you happen to read my other stories as well, you'll already know I plan on continuing everything as soon as my exams are over. Which is in a week! So hopefully I can have new chapter updates really soon!

Thank you guys all for waiting so patiently and supporting me, I've been reading all the comments of course and it really brightens my day that people enjoy these little stories. Here's a rough picture to bridge the gap and hopefully you'll like it too!

P.S. should I colour this? I didn't know whether I should continue this drawing or not so leave a comment if you want to see a finalized version of this drawing!


	12. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, took way longer than it should have to complete this chapter. Sorry for all the delays, I guess my mind is a little distracted as of late and I feel a tad disappointed with this chapter. Nevertheless I'll continue to try and make up for it in the next chapter! Thank you for all the support :)

 

~Third POV~  
  


It had been three days since the kidnapping incident, and not once has he been let out of this room. Of course the brunette was thankful towards them for coming to his rescue, but he was bored to tears in this room. There wasn't much to do besides sleep and maybe pace around a bit, not even a window to look out of.

If that wasn't enough, Levi hasn't really come around much either, after the first day he's apparently been ‘too busy’ to check in on the lonely boy. With a dejected sigh, he flopped back on the bed, hugging the pillow to his chest as he contemplated what to do. By now, he’d slept to the point where he was too tired to sleep, and too restless to sit still for long.

Eren never thought of himself as a needy person but god dammit, if someone didn't come in here this fucking instant; he was gonna start punching holes in the wall.

An annoying tingling crept across his neck, subtle but enough to make him irritated. With an aggravated huff he rolled over and grabbed for the towel placed next to the basin of water in his room. The cool damp towel should provide at least a little bit of relief. Once he strained out the excess water, Eren gently placed the still damp towel upon the affected area of skin, rubbing in light circles as to not cause too much friction and cause a rash.

It seemed to prove rather effective as he was sighing in relief soon after, continuing the soothing soft rubbing motion as the once annoying itch turned into something far more pleasant.

Pausing, he took note in how his skin seemed...warmer. It wasn’t a feverish warmth either, more just his entire body temperature rising; to the point where he could even feel the warmth permeating through the towel still draped over his neck. It wasn’t all that concerning to him though, as the entire room seemed to be a little warmer; therefore he just assumed his own body temperature had risen due to it.

The longer he lay there, the warmer the room became, almost as if it were trying to suffocate him. His breaths were starting to come in ragged gasps, sweat dripping down his brow and eyes fluttering as if being weighed down by stones. It was difficult to think clearly through the hazy heat his mind was quickly being clouded by. However, as his mind began to drift, his senses became sharper, able to pick up on even the slightest of movements coming from outside.

One thing caught his attention above the rest of the clamour coming from outside, two voices, one from a male and one from a female. “Did you find him yet?” “No, dammit! Where are they keeping him?” Those voices...they sounded so familiar to the confused boy, his ears twitching in response to the familiarity of their speech.

With a low whine he rolled onto his stomach, pressing his ears flat against his head and holding them down with his hands as the heightened senses were beginning to make him nauseous. Even still, he was able to pick up muffled sounds of their approach, their light footsteps sounding like echoing thunder to his sensitive ears.

The sound of a rusty door hinge squealing close by had him wailing in agony, the screech of metal grating against his eardrums and raking painfully through his thoughts. The footsteps thundered closer, excited and hurried voices following them as the two ran towards his room. Everything hurt, his body was spasming in response to each sound that stabbed at his senses.

He was barely conscious when he felt a pair of arms shaking him, frantic voices accompanying the jerking motions. His control was slipping, he could feel the heat spiking in his body as his awareness slipped away. The only thing filling the emptiness that overtook his clouded mind was pure insanity, rage coursing through his vessels as the blood boiled beneath his skin.

Where was the rage directed towards? He didn’t know, all he knew was that his body was changing in response to his aggressive state of mind. He could feel the bones shifting in his body, contorting and re-positioning themselves as fur sprouted to cover his now naked frame.

At some point in time the pair of arms had dropped him, no doubt his body temperature becoming too hot for them to keep a hold of him. His clothes burning off his body and the stone beneath him beginning to turn red at his touch. He could feel it, the transformation had been successful and he was now complete. The only goal left in his mind was to tear apart the people who had caused him such pain moments prior, completely disregarding the fact that his body had morphed into the body of a wolf now.

He’d never transformed like this before now, at least not that he could remember; and although his hazed mind could not register this fact, something in him did as a flash of pain crossed his heart as the locked away memory threatened to spill forth, causing him to snarl louder; lips drawn back and eyes screwed shut.

When he reopened them, they were even more clouded then before, his right eye burning golden while his left remained the same cool aqua green it always did. The sound of a chair falling over to the right of him had Eren whipping his head in its direction, glowering and snarling louder at the terrified blonde frozen in fear against the wall of the room.

Crazed thoughts spilled through his broken mind, a voice chanting within him telling him to kill the pathetic creature. Letting out a beastly roar, he lunged towards the quivering blonde, jaws agape and aimed to kill as a dart of black flashed past his vision.

His body barreled straight into the wall, missing his target as another person managed to push the blonde cadet and themselves out of his way before he could get them. A sickening splintering noise erupted from his skull as he smashed head first into the stone wall, the bone making contact with the surface shattering and breaking apart.

He fell limp to the ground for a second, his body twitching in response to the damage he’d been dealt. However, it wasn’t long before his healing capabilities kicked in, snapping the broken pieces back into place with little pops and crackles as his body lifted itself to a stand once more. Blood was still oozing down his face when he redirected his attention on the two cadets once more, the raven haired female now standing in front of the cowering blonde; her arms spread out as she leveled her intense gaze on him.

Although her appearance gave away no hint of fear, her voice was not as controlled, wavering slightly as she called out his name. “Eren…” His heart trembled anew, threatening to burst as the memories tried to force their way to the surface.

He whimpered in pain as his mind was sent into a turmoil, the voice continuing to chant kill while something else was begging him not to. The two opposing arguments continually being chanted in his head drove him insane, his head whipping back and unleashing a earth trembling howl. His pain and confusion singing along in his howl as he tried to drown all the sounds out of his head.

It proved useless, all he knew for sure was that if he got rid of the source of the problem they would definitely go away. He focused his crazed expression on the two teens, eyes clouded over as he leapt towards them at a startling speed.

There would be no dodging him this time.

Blood splattered against the wall behind them, the crimson liquid trickling down to the floor as it created its own beautifully morbid masterpiece. The only sound heard in the room was the slow and steady drip of blood as it fell from it’s source, creating a spattering of scarlet droplets at the feet of the three people.

Mikasa’s legs shuddered underneath her, her face flickering between pain and comfort as she sunk to her knees before her friend. Eren’s teeth were buried into her arm, the puncture narrowly missing a major artery but deep nonetheless.

Mikasa closed her trembling arms around the neck of her friend, hugging the wolf even with the pain the extra movement caused her. Confusion lit the wolf’s gaze as he noticed his own body stopped itself from landing a killing blow on this woman, refusing to let go but also refusing to do more damage than he’d already done.

Tears were trickling from the corner of his aqua blue eye, something inside him breaking at the taste of her metallic blood pooling on the back of his tongue.

“Eren, Eren it’s us! Mikasa and Armin, we’ve finally found you!”

‘Mikasa...Arm-’

A fiery pain shot through my head, my heart bursting open as the memories finally unleashed themselves. The pain, the hurt, the darkness, all the negative emotions and memories wrapped around me first. They floated at the edges of my vision, circling me as if I were their prey and one by one they darted forth; forcing themselves into my mind and filling me with the same pains and emotions I once experienced.

My head flew back as more memories crowded into my thoughts, filling every available nook and cranny. My body shuddered in it’s wolfish state, beginning to morph back into a more humanoid form as the memories continued to overload my sense.

‘It hurts...stop...go away...LEAVE ME ALONE!’

My head wrenched back once more, to a point where my friends were afraid my neck would snap, a heart stopping shriek ripping its way out of my lungs as my body began to shut down. A gust of wind pushing outward away from me and forming a column of energy like a barrier around me. The force of the air current being created from this column of wind pushed everything away from me, forcing my friends against the wall with the strength of the impact.

Just as I felt my senses slipping, a warm and comforting embrace surrounded me. A calming lavender scent coiling around me, dominant but placating at the same time. It seemed to tame the panicking wolf spirit inside me, a hint of promise in the aroma that let me know everything was going to be ok.

 

* * *

 

 

~Levi's POV~

 

Something was definitely very wrong, I could feel it. It started with the nagging itch on the side of my neck, slowly building into a burning sensation travelling along the length of my shoulder. It wasn’t painful, but it sure as hell was annoying when I was trying to sit still during a meeting.

Erwin sent me a few curious glances, his overly bushy brows rising in concern as he noticed my irritation. Before Erwin could question me about it, a bolt of mind numbing pain shot down the length of my spine. Causing me to gasp and lurch forward in my seat.

Hanji and Erwin had both leapt out of their seats and were running towards me at this point, but I barely even noticed them. The only thing occupying my thoughts were those glowing teal pools. “Eren” My breath caught in my throat as I whispered his name, a twisting feeling starting in my gut as I realized what was wrong.

Without saying a word to my concerned companions, I stood up abruptly and shot towards the door. Leaving without so much as a glance behind me, as I made my way towards the room I knew Eren to be in. Adrenaline pumped through my body as I quickened my pace, dashing past corners and startled cadets, evading obstacles with a graceful motion as I refused to let anything slow me down.

Eren’s room was within sight by now, his door left wide open and a howl erupting from within. The sight that welcomed me was truly horrifying indeed, blood spattered across the walls and the furniture thrown around the room in a disarray; however I didn’t let that faze me. I rushed towards the distressed brunette, a sudden burst of wind blowing against me as I neared Eren.

It took my breath away with the force of it’s impact, nearly throwing me back like it had the unsuspecting cadets. Gritting my teeth, I grounded myself before continuing to force my way through the powerful wind that blew against me. My vision narrowed in on Eren as I approached, nothing else existing in my eyes but him, I had to get to him.

With a final push I wrapped my arms around the wailing boy, closing the distance between our bodies as I pulled him into a tight embrace. The effect was near instantaneous, the wind dropping and his body going limp in my arms. For one frantic moment, I feared he’d stopped breathing, but the gentle rise and fall of his chest against mine assured me otherwise.

Relief washed over me as I held onto his pliant frame, the peace of the moment being disturbed by heavy footfalls coming from the hall.

My face contorted into a scowl as I felt more than saw the presence of more people entering the room; my hands gripping onto Eren tighter as if they’d try to take him away from me.

“What the hell happened in here! What are you two doing in here?”

Hanji was the first one to speak once they’d entered, crossing the room immediately to question the two still cowering cadets.

“Holy crap! That’s one deep wound you got there! It looks like something bit you but the jaws must’ve been enormous for the teeth to span that far apart!”

Typical Hanji, too intrigued by the appearance of the wound to actually realize the young cadet is probably in need of immediate medical attention. “Never mind that right now Hanji, get them both to the infirmary--but put them in isolation. I’ll have to question them later…”

As always Erwin’s thinking three steps ahead, no doubt whatever occurred here was most likely triggered by those two. Just the thought of them possibly being the reason Eren was left in such a terrible state had my vision turning red, aggression rolling off me in waves as the blonde and ebony haired cadets were guided out of the room.

A hand on my shoulder had a low growl rumbling in my chest, the aggression flaring up once more as I shifted Eren out of view and closer still.

“Levi, we need to make sure the boy’s alright.”

I new it was stupid to feel so possessively threatened by people I knew would never hurt Eren, but god dammit if this boy didn’t just mess with his heart. Stopping to take a few calming deep breaths, I realized my mistake when I got a breathful of Eren’s sweet unique scent.

__

* * *

 

 

Fuck, it was like Eren was made for him, the addicting aroma of earl grey tea and vanilla merging together in an inviting way, drawing him in before he could realize just what he was doing.

The grip tightened on his shoulder as Erwin realized what he was about to do, grounding him back into the present and stopping Levi in his tracks. 'God I really have to calm down, I could already feel the tell-tale heat in my loins; alerting me to how close I’d come to just losing myself right there.' With a slight sense of embarrassment crossing his features, her got up but still held onto the brunette possessively; shooing Erwin away when he tried to reach for him.

“I can carry him just fine.”

With that he gently lifted Eren into a bridal hold and made his way towards the infirmary too. His eyes were drawn to the peaceful features of the boy’s slumbering face, his heart hammering in his chest as he was once again struck the sheer beauty this boy possessed.

With a gentle sigh, he arrived in a secluded section of the infirmary and set him down upon the empty bed, allowing his hand to linger in the feather soft locks of his chestnut brown hair. Bending down, he let his lips brush against the boy’s temple, not questioning whatever motivated him to do so and just allowed it to happen.

He could still feel the heat lingering in the boy’s body, his own heat rising with the contact before he forcefully pulled himself away. Levi didn’t like where his thoughts were going the longer he stayed, so instead, although it pained him to do so, he exited into the hallway.

Collapsing against the walls outside the infirmary, panting from the flaring heat still pulsing beneath his skin.

“Fuck, what’s wrong with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what may have Eren and Levi acting this way ;)


End file.
